Field
This technology relates generally to valves, in particular to valve assemblies, for example bleed valve assemblies having integrated noise suppression features.
Description of Related Art
Valves are used in many contexts, such as industrial and aerospace applications. Valves operate under high pressures, high speed flows and other demanding requirements.
In some implementations, valves may generate high decibel noise. Bleed valve assemblies for aircraft engines are one example. Typically, suppression of the noise from bleed valve assemblies on aircraft is addressed with heavy attenuators and pepper-pots in downstream ducting. Mufflers and silencers are usually added onto existing valves. The added weight, volume and complexity of such solutions are disadvantageous, for example with aircraft where weight and manufacturing cost are important. Additionally, valve designs have been limited by the existing manufacturing methods available (e.g., casting, machining), which have limited the geometry of valve designs.